This disclosure relates to multilayered films, methods of manufacture thereof and to articles comprising the same.
Polypropylene (PP) is often used in packaging industry in the form of films and containers for packaging food and non-food products. PP packages provide advantages of high stiffness, good clarity, and high temperature performance. PP or thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO) is frequently used in automotive industry for panels and parts. Such polymer panels and parts provide benefits of low weight, flexible styling and lower cost. However, limitations exist such as poor printability/paintability, poor scratch and mar resistance.